<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День хомяка by Aurian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639079">День хомяка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurian/pseuds/Aurian'>Aurian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Furry, Gen, Murder Mystery, Police Procedural, Post-Canon, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurian/pseuds/Aurian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хомяку Джейсону и его напарнице-горностаю наконец поручают настоящее дело – похищены новорожденные дети широко известного в Маленькой Родентии бизнесмена. Замешаны ли здесь подростки, подсевшие на эффект от ночных горлодеров? Или все еще сложнее, чем кажется?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>День хомяка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено текстом команды fandom Furry 2016 <a href="https://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209904850.htm">«Хомячья работа»</a>, разрешение автора получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джейсон аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь участка и огляделся, оценивая ущерб.</p>
<p>Всюду — и на его собственном столе, и на столе Лавинии — были разбросаны комиксы с пестрыми обложками и пустые упаковки от культивируемого мяса, пластиковые стаканчики с подтеками от кофе, оставившие на столешнице темные круги, и надкушенные пончики.</p>
<p>Обычное ночное дежурство Лав. Ей как будто хотелось заполнить всю комнату доказательствами того, что это ее место, что она имеет право тут находиться.</p>
<p>Он, пожалуй, ее вполне понимал. Слишком уж много пришлось приложить усилий, чтобы они могли дежурить здесь и сейчас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После того как он разослал письма с предложением себя на роль полицейского Маленькой Родентии, откликнулись на них далеко не сразу. Сначала Джейсон терпеливо дожидался реакции, допуская, что и в академию, и в приемную мэра наверняка ежедневно приходит слишком много писем от просителей, а ему просто нужно еще немного подождать.</p>
<p>Но первый ответ поступил только через три недели, когда Джейсон успел засомневаться в своем решении. Для этого существовало море причин: родители каждый день умоляли его извиниться перед бывшим боссом и вернуться на прежнюю работу, сбережения на банковском счете стремительно таяли, а сидеть дома, по десятку раз на дню проверяя почту, казалось уже чем-то недостойным — даже работа в банке на фоне просиживания штанов у телевизора выглядела неплохим вариантом.</p>
<p>Написала ему Джуди Хоппс, указав в письме все свои контакты: номер телефона, аккаунт в соцсетях, — и он, погрязший к тому моменту в просмотре «Зверополис: место преступления», почти совсем отчаявшийся, даже не поверил в это сразу.</p>
<p>Оказалось, все это время за него велась война. Отважная крольчиха была в точности такой, как в сводках новостей, и потому дошла до Леодора Златогрива сама, потрясая письмом Джейсона, — собственную копию мэр, как выяснилось, смел в корзину, не читая, — а еще достучалась до руководства полицейской академии… И конечно, в каждом своем сражении победила.</p>
<p>Тогда в ее объяснении многое осталось между строк. Только потом, когда они познакомились лично и с Джуди, и с Ником, ее напарником-лисом, стало яснее, чего ей это стоило и сколько гор пришлось свернуть, чтобы полицейская академия не только прислала ему запрос, но и объявила специальный набор для очень маленьких зверьков.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Преподаватели были этим крайне недовольны. Особенно раздражена была майор Фридкин, которая сразу заявила, что у нее хватает работы и с нормальными студентами, «с этим змеиным кормом» она возиться не станет. Его, Лавинию Эрминсон<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a>, пару застенчивых песчанок, мышь, которая прежде работала грузчиком в магазине зелени «У Кларка», и буквально не затыкающуюся дегу передали под ответственность мисс Хаус, молодой камышовой кошки, но что с ними делать, не знала и она. Поэтому первое время они только и делали, что смотрели обучающие видео о том, как правильно работать с уликами, оставшимися на месте преступления: Джейсон и подумать не мог, что при сборе выпавшей или выдернутой шерсти существует столько тонкостей.</p>
<p>Если Джуди — как он видел из тех же роликов, снятых в академии, — с самого начала была на тех же условиях, что и остальные, с теми же тренировками и спаррингами, то их даже близко не подпускали к зонам, симулирующим прочие районы Зверополиса. Никаких карабканий на ледяные стены или борьбы с песчаной бурей.</p>
<p>«Вам это не нужно, — говорила мисс Хаус. — Весь смысл вашей учебы ведь в том, чтобы дать полицейских вашему райончику? Ну и зачем вам учиться работе в других?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В бывшей слоновьей кладовке для них быстро соорудили свою полосу препятствий, а коробочки из-под овощей, поступивших на кухню, кто-то умный и экономный решил приспособить вместо отдельных комнат в общежитии. Звукоизоляции у такого жилья, разумеется, не было, но видимости уединения хватало, чтобы не жаловаться.</p>
<p>Кроме того, до этого они вообще обитали в одной комнате с волком, гепардом и полярным медведем, младшим братом майора Фридкин, и по сравнению с этим слоновья кладовая была просто дворцом. Тут над ними хотя бы никто не посмеивался, да и чтобы взобраться на свою кровать, теперь не требовалось подниматься по ступенькам, наскоро выбитым в деревянной ножке. После переезда они перестали сталкиваться со студентами-гигантами, полностью уйдя в собственную учебу.</p>
<p>Вот тогда он и подружился с Лав.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В те времена она была такой же, как и сейчас: взбалмошной, невыносимой и при этом обворожительной. Когда на первом тесте по прохождению лабиринта, где им предлагалось разгадывать загадки, выбирая нужное ответвление, и в считаные секунды протискиваться в узкие лазы — не успел, считай, что ты мертв, — Лав предложила ему свою помощь, и, работая в паре, они справились с задачей лучше всех.</p>
<p>Банковское прошлое, умение работать с цифрами помогали ему просчитывать путь по лабиринту, и это было так же легко, как разгрызть тыквенное семечко. В физическом же плане он, с его короткими лапками, конечно, уступал гибкой горностаихе. Там, где она могла проскользнуть, лишь чуть изогнув длинное вытянутое тело, Джейсону приходилось долго подтягиваться, дрыгая в воздухе задними ногами…</p>
<p>После первого же позорного для него занятия Лавиния рассказала, что до поступления в академию была танцовщицей и тренером в фитнес-клубе. В том числе она вела индивидуальные занятия, на которых показывала самым разным животным, как нужно управляться со своим телом. Потом Лав дала несколько уроков и Джейсону, и все стало намного лучше. Она хотела помочь и остальным, но дегу по имени Мария заявила, что хочет всего добиться сама, песчанки Бет и Майлз, которые с самого начала очень робели, сообщили, что не желают, чтобы на них тратили время, а бывший грузчик Том ответил, что горностаям не доверил бы даже кончика своего хвоста. Джейсон еще почти не знал Лавинию, но даже тогда увидел по ее мордочке, как она этим уязвлена.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никто не принял ее помощи, и потому к концу обучения выяснилось, что к работе готовы только они с Лав, а показания прочих не выдерживают никакой критики.</p>
<p>Вот так и получилось, что за торжественно открытый полицейский участок сейчас отвечали он и Лавиния. Нет, разумеется, академия готовила им пополнение, к старичкам-студентам добавились еще тушканчик, ласка, полевка и пара крыс, и они все продолжали стачивать резцы о гранит науки, но работать пока что вдвоем было, пожалуй, вполне комфортно.</p>
<p>Тем более что настоящая работа в их районе оказалась не вполне такой, как Джейсон представлял. С того дня, когда городские полицейские сгрудились вокруг стен района, роняя на улицы тень, а потом Буйволсон аккуратно водрузил домик с вывеской «Полиция Маленькой Родентии» на площадку у бетонного пончика, прошло уже порядочно времени…</p>
<p>Обращений к ним было немного. Не то жители района продолжали решать свои дела по-прежнему между собой, не то серьезного действительно ничего не случалось, максимум крысы, которые пили с тупайями<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>, буянили и дебоширили, их приходилось увозить в участок, устраивать в камере и ждать, пока протрезвеют.</p>
<p>Если чего и было много, так это жалоб.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Из-за отсутствия другой работы Буйволсон поручил им с Лав смотреть, как жители Грызунков паркуются внутри района, и обескураженные мыши, крысы и хомяки, выяснившие, что теперь они и дома тоже обязаны соблюдать правила, если не хотят получить штрафной талон, засыпали участок письмами. В них они отстаивали право, как и прежде, парковаться где попало, и доказывали, что в Родентии свой закон.</p>
<p>Этот поток писем почему-то заставил Джейсона приуныть.</p>
<p>Может быть, оттого, что сама работа оказалась не такой героической, как он считал. Джуди за него тоже явно было обидно, и она, как смогла, постаралась утешить эсэмэской: «Ты не огорчайся только! Я уверена, это у Буйволсона какая-то проверка, он и мне сначала дежурить по парковке поручил… У вас тоже обязательно появится настоящее дело!»</p>
<p>Стикер в конце — хомяк в темных очках с предельно невозмутимым взглядом медленно поднимает пистолет — развеселил. Хотя бы потому, что Джейсон вспомнил: а ведь им правда сделали на заказ крохотное полицейское оружие и миниатюрные наручники, раньше такого ни у кого не было, так что и повод их применить наверняка должен отыскаться.</p>
<p>Может, потому, что он осознал: чтобы их работа действительно приносила пользу, нужно изменить прежде всего образ мысли собратьев-грызунов.</p>
<p>Пока они считают нормой, что в их районе свои законы, а любые действия мистера Бига разрешены, ничего не получится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Куда усвистала Лав, Джейсон все еще не знал, но и не думал волноваться: она часто выходила пробежаться по району и просто размять ноги. Конечно, по правилам ей не положено было оставлять участок совсем без присмотра и стоило дождаться его, но… Какая, по сути, разница?</p>
<p>Сообщений им все равно никто не оставлял, да и телефон уведомлял, что в последние часы в участок было ровно ноль звонков.</p>
<p>И, пока Лавиния не вернулась, он решил прибраться: сгреб в корзину стаканчики и упаковки, сложил в коробку пончики обратно и прикрыл крышкой, чтобы они не сохли, а потом с чувством выполненного долга сел в свое кресло, проглядывая обложки комиксов, кое-где заляпанных кофе и голубичным джемом. На одной из них лягушка с золоченым трезубцем сурово смотрела вперед — стилизованный заголовок сообщал, что называется эта история «Квамен. Погружение». Вторая выглядела интереснее и обещала приключения загадочного красного хомяка.</p>
<p>«Странный окрас… Ржавый, что ли?» — подумал Джейсон и стал пролистывать страницы.</p>
<p>Понять, что там не так с окрасом — не был этот хомяк из комикса красным даже близко, самый что ни на есть обычный черный с белым пятном на лбу, и даже просто въехать в сюжет — герой истории постоянно бегал по крышам и кого-то в чем-то обвинял — не удалось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лавиния заявилась с парой стаканчиков кофе и поставила один прямо на страницу.</p>
<p>— Держи, напарник, — с улыбкой поприветствовала его она. — Решила позаботиться о тебе и принести хомячино, ты же вроде его всегда заказываешь? И вот еще держи печенье — в пекарне его очень хвалили.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — не стал отпираться Джейсон. — А с чего это вдруг такая забота?</p>
<p>— Да так, — Лавиния пожала плечами. — Смотрела вчера «Звериные материалы», увидела похожий эпизод, и стало интересно повторить в жизни. Подумала, что если сделаю то же, что героиня, легко будет представить и то, что у нас не менее интересные расследования… Ну и потом, она тоже обаятельная.</p>
<p>— Только она — каракал, а ты нет, — в тон ей отозвался он. — И даже не рыжая.</p>
<p>Лав осмотрела свою снежно-белую шубку, будто впервые увидев, и легко произнесла:</p>
<p>— Летом буду вполне рыжая. А вот тебе точно не помешало бы повесить на стену плакат с «Хочу верить», это очень в твоем духе.</p>
<p>— Почему это?</p>
<p>— Кто бы мне пару лет назад сказал, что мне в голову взбредет в полицейскую академию поступить, я бы даже вообразить такое не смогла. И я ведь из-за тебя решила туда записаться, после того интервью, помнишь? Дикобраз с телевидения все пытался тебя чокнутым выставить, а ты стоял на своем, верил, что все получится, вот я и подумала, раз даже хомяки такое могут, чем я хуже?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Телефон участка вдруг ожил, чего не случалось уже несколько дней.</p>
<p>Лав вскочила одним почти незаметным движением — только взлетел в воздух черный кончик хвоста — и схватила трубку.</p>
<p>— Куда-куда нас просят приехать? — повторила она за кем-то на другом конце провода, будто не веря. — В район особняков? К поместью «Сатин»? Да, конечно, скоро будем, уже все записала.</p>
<p>Кажется, их мечта о более интересных расследованиях воплотилась в жизнь. Джейсон так долго завидовал Джуди и Нику, которые, судя по рассказам, каждый день сталкивались с чем-то любопытным: то кражу ожерелья из ювелирного магазина «Тигровый глаз» приходилось расследовать, то помогать опоссуму с нарколепсией, которого использовали в схеме мошенничества со страховкой.</p>
<p>Трудно было даже поверить, что и их тоже куда-то вызвали.</p>
<p>Кроме того, он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь попадет в район особняков, который был еще большей вещью в себе, чем вся Родентия.</p>
<p>Вход в Грызунки украшало предупреждение «Вы должны быть не выше вот этой отметки», но у района, где обитали самые богатые грызуны, были свои ворота, которые открывались лишь для тех, кто там жил.</p>
<p>И теперь вот должны будут открыться перед ним и Лав.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Пока их крошечная машинка пылила по дороге, случилась неприятность.</p>
<p>Лав, которая сидела рядом на пассажирском сиденье и листала ленту коготком, вскинулась и даже как будто замахнулась телефоном в ветровое стекло, но в последний момент опомнилась.</p>
<p>— Вообще отлично, — процедила она тоном, подразумевающим, что от отличного все дальше некуда. — Не знаю, кто такую моду придумал, но он сволочь. Чтобы у него шерсть вся выпала!</p>
<p>Они как раз притормозили на светофоре, и Лавиния ткнула экраном ему в мордочку.</p>
<p>На экране радостно светился открытый во вкладке «Зверстаграм» с подборкой фотографий по хэштегу #одичай. Насколько Джейсон понял, среди подростков Зверополиса становилось все популярнее сомнительное развлечение — насобирать в лесу за городом ночных горлодеров и, бросив жребий, по очереди их поедать. Не было какого-то определенного района, где молодежь бы этим занималась — на фотографиях были и морозный Тундратаун, и дождливый Тропический лес. Общее между ними было только одно: звери с безумными глазами метались, вздымая вверх пушистые хлопья или длинные опавшие листья, взбираясь на деревья или катаясь в снегу.</p>
<p>К счастью, они каждый раз запасались и противоядием тоже — с облегчением отметил Джейсон. И в группах всякий раз бывал только один одичавший, к тому же в остальной компании всегда находились звери, превосходящие его по размеру, чтобы усмирить бешеного, если что.</p>
<p>Но все равно — они же проделывали это прямо в городе, так почему их до сих пор не остановили? Да, конечно, перед тем как выложить подборку, юные экспериментаторы серьезно изменяли свою внешность, накладывая фильтры даже на того, кто был диким и голым, и уж его-то вычислить было сложнее всего.</p>
<p>Но Джейсон с ходу мог бы предложить сразу несколько зацепок: с чего начать, как вычислить всех, и теперь недоумевал, почему копы из других районов этого не делают и позволяют молодежи так развлекаться вот уже десять дней. Не только хищной, правда, но от этого было не легче.</p>
<p>Видео с взбесившимся яком тоже совсем не внушало чувства безопасности.</p>
<p>— Они вообще с головой не дружат, — вторя его мыслям, произнесла Лав. — Неужели не понимают, каких бед могут натворить?</p>
<p>Он отнял на миг лапку от руля и успокаивающе погладил напарницу по плечу, отлично зная, что ее так взбесило и расстроило. Если остальные хищники пострадали от знаменитой речи Джуди, потому что соседи ополчились против них и кое-кто даже лишился работы, то Лавиния испугалась, потому что не хотела никому причинить вред. Из многих тысяч обитателей Родентии почти 98 процентов были грызунами, и маленькие хищники вроде землероек, ласок и да — горностаев оказались белыми воронами в этом районе. Эту статистику Джейсон помнил еще со школьных времен, но многие тонкости узнал, только подружившись с горностаем близко и выслушав ее историю.</p>
<p>В былые времена горностаи считались совершенными убийцами, теми, кто просто не может перестать убивать, и даже танец прошлого, которым Лав так гордилась и который оттачивала, был приметой этой кровавой традиции. Когда она представила себе, что взбесится и начнет нападать на соседей направо и налево, прокусывая им затылки, у нее случилась истерика. Даже когда Барашкис вычислили и нападения прекратились, Лавиния так и не смогла заставить себя вернуться на работу в фитнес-центр, хотя ее очень просили.</p>
<p>Так она и оказалась в полицейской академии. Чтобы защищать, а не убивать, держать себя в руках, а не отдаваться на волю инстинктов. И потому она очень остро воспринимала, когда кто-то добровольно соглашался эти самые инстинкты отпустить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>У дверей роскошного дома висел молоток в виде слоновьей ноги, а прихожую заполняли странные статуэтки — то деревянный лев впивается в горло искусно вырезанной газели, то каменная волчица вытянулась в струнку на утесе, а под ее ногами лежит убитый кролик.</p>
<p>Странный выбор для хомячьего дома. Очень странный.</p>
<p>Следующее изваяние изображало как раз хомяка, Джейсон пригляделся к нему в надежде увидеть что-то привычное, но почти сразу с отвращением отвернулся. Это была статуя жестокого бога Карбыша, который, по легендам, когда-то вел хомяков на войну против сусликов, и земля в месте той битвы пропиталась кровью так, что навечно стала темно-красной… Заканчивалась та легенда оптимистично — дескать, благодаря жертве погибших та почва уродила первые колоски овса и пшеницы, и потому за эту пищу хомяки должны петь оды Карбышу.</p>
<p>В семье Джейсона его никогда не почитали, даже не называли его имени. Славному Великому зернышку — артефакту, который нет-нет да и припоминали все грызуны, — да, мама когда-то молилась, это он помнил.</p>
<p>Но чтобы восхвалять Карбыша, воплощение раздора и кровожадности? Да кто вообще решится на такое?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Хозяин дома вышел к ним, оценил их реакцию на украшения прихожей и холодно произнес:</p>
<p>— Это все семейные реликвии. Передавались из поколение в поколение. Но, кажется, вы пришли сюда не интерьер разглядывать? Пройдем в кабинет?</p>
<p>Его шерстка заблестела под светом люстры, будто состояла из частичек солнца и белого золота, и Джейсон даже чуть позавидовал такому атласному блеску, у него-то самого был обычный золотистый мех, даром что длинный, у половины хомяков Зверополиса такой.</p>
<p>Но от Хью Корнвуда, самого богатого хомяка на свете, не стоило ожидать ничего другого. Он был немногим старше Джейсона, но, поскольку был наследником огромной пищевой империи, уже много лет не сходил со страниц светской хроники и желтой прессы. Говорили, что он ведет какие-то темные дела с мистером Бигом, но так это или нет, доподлинно выяснить было нельзя.</p>
<p>А что его жена дружит с Фру-Фру Биг, и их чета даже присутствовала на ее свадьбе, было чистой правдой. В журналах, которые вместе с комиксами порой разбрасывала по столам Лав, часто печатали фотографии, где сияющая во всех смыслах беременная хомячиха ходит по магазинам вместе с Фру-Фру, и та, как более опытная мама, дает советы — и своей подруге, и читательницам.</p>
<p>«Голди Корнвуд впервые рассказала о том, какие имена хочет дать детям», «Хью и Голди Корнвуды скоро представят вам наследников империи „Корнвуд”», — весь последний месяц выпрыгивало из заголовков, и после этого пустой дом казался чем-то странным, а тишина в нем — неестественной.</p>
<p>— Капитан Буйволсон сказал, что-то произошло с вашими детьми, — нарушила эту тишину Лав. — Расскажете подробнее, что случилось?</p>
<p>Хью кашлянул и ответил:</p>
<p>— Вчера вечером у меня было дело с поставщиком сахарного тростника на северо-западе Тропического леса. Голди попросилась со мной. Сказала, что до смерти устала сидеть дома… Ну и я подумал, почему бы не взять ее с малышами с собой, тем более семейный врач сказал, что влажный климат и обилие листвы ей будут полезны.</p>
<p>— И что дальше?</p>
<p>— Я оставил ее на лавке у площадки для дирижаблей и обещал скоро вернуться. Но поставщик заломил слишком высокую цену. Чтобы ее сбить, пришлось долго торговаться, потом еще тонкости договора долго обсуждали. — Черные глазки Хью горестно моргнули. — Вернуться к семье получилось только через пару часов. И… детей там уже не было.</p>
<p>— А ваша супруга? Ушла их искать? — вступил в диалог Джейсон.</p>
<p>— Нет. Она тяжело перенесла роды, понимаете? Страдала послеродовой депрессией, задыхалась постоянно… Потому я и взял ее с собой, чтобы поправить здоровье, — уже повторяясь, объяснил Хью. — Наверное, она заснула, когда я ушел… Коляску забрали, а она даже не заметила…</p>
<p>— Что вы сделали тогда? — с сочувствием поинтересовалась Лав.</p>
<p>— Не стал ее будить, чтобы не расстраивать… Думал, успею их найти, тем более следы от колес были видны отчетливо. Но они становились все бледнее, хотя и довели меня почти до района каналов. Там они уже совсем исчезли, — он горестно развел лапками. — И тогда я решил, что вызвать полицию будет лучше, чем продолжать искать самому…</p>
<p>— А как ваша жена это восприняла? — с некоторым внутренним сопротивлением спросил Джейсон. — Мы можем поговорить и с ней тоже? Вдруг она что-то услышала сквозь сон?</p>
<p>Хью резко поднялся, его шерсть вздыбилась.</p>
<p>— Нет! Голди в очень тяжелом состоянии, на лекарствах, у нее шок. Нельзя ее тревожить!</p>
<p>От его крика в соседней комнате завозились, зашипели. Джейсону уже приходилось слышать от хомяков такое шипение, оно означало ужасное огорчение и душевную боль. Что ж, не нужно быть гением, чтобы это понять.</p>
<p>В дверном проеме появилась светло-коричная сатиновая хомячиха со скорбным выражением мордочки и опухшими глазами. Как Джейсон заметил мельком, на ее фиолетовом платье были капли уже подсохшей и впитавшейся крови.</p>
<p>— Хью, кто это? — невнятно пробормотала она. — И где наши дети? Где Август, Лиза, Моника, Рози… И я давно не видела их коляску, она сломалась? Была такая зеленая… Наш знакомый-игуана такого же цвета…</p>
<p>Муж обнял ее за плечи, что-то зашептал в ухо, заставив поток имен прерваться. Потом он молча отвел ее обратно и, вернувшись, прикрыл за собой дверь.</p>
<p>— Видите? Не тревожьте ее, если вы хоть чуть-чуть имеете представление о приличиях и деликатности. У нее и так постоянно кровь из носа идет от волнения. Лучше идите и найдите моих детей.</p>
<p>Уже у входных дверей он, как будто о чем-то вспомнив, полез в карман халата и вытащил оттуда сине-фиолетовый раздавленный цветок, который Лавиния тут же схватила и с любопытством обнюхала, отчего он рассыпался на лепестки.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, что это такое, но оно лежало поверх следов от коляски. Я думаю, это выронил похититель, и он же его растоптал.</p>
<p>Джейсон взглянул на цветок рапум лунатикум так, будто не узнал, но сердце от такой зацепки забилось часто-часто. Он бережно положил лепестки в пакет для улик и спрятал его во внутреннем кармане, а потом задал последний вопрос:</p>
<p>— Вы сказали, что дети пропали еще вчера вечером, но почему тогда заявили об их исчезновении лишь утром? Неужели не понимали, что по горячему следу найти их будет проще?</p>
<p>— Не вечером, а уже почти ночью. Я пытался, — Хью злобно осклабился, на миг утратив свою аристократическую красоту. — Звонил в участок раз сто, наверное, но этот жирный гепард все не отвечал и тасманский дьявол чем занимался… В промежутках пытался помочь жене, разговаривал с ее врачами, а потом опять звонил, чуть с ума не сошел от всего этого. И да, я отмечал на Зугл-картах место, докуда дошел, так что даже не скажешь, что полиции не помогал. И при этом такое отношение! Думаю, вы с моими данными поработаете лучше. Я на вас рассчитываю.</p>
<p>Он выразительно положил лапу на дверную ручку.</p>
<p>— На этом, надеюсь, все, офицеры? Сообщите мне, как только что-то узнаете.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Помня о том, что район Тропического леса был самым непроезжим и труднопроходимым, машину пришлось оставить и дальше топать пешком.</p>
<p>Если бы они ехали на канатной дороге сразу или воспользовались подземкой, до площадки дирижаблей им было бы куда ближе, но от стоянки машин дорога была совсем не близкой, и за десять минут пути по замшелым деревьям и поросшим плесенью камням Джейсон услышал от Лав годовую порцию ругательств в адрес Буйволсона и устройства их работы в целом.</p>
<p>— «Вам не понадобится работать в других районах», говорили они. «Вам нужно готовиться только к Родентии», говорили они, — бормотала Лавиния, и ее носик возмущенно дергался. — И вы только посмотрите на нас, это ж надо, бредем по этим чертовым джунглям, скоро вообще в посудные губки превратимся. У-ух, как я зла. И еще этот проклятый быкан не видит ничего особенного в том, что мы себе не начальники и должны ему подчиняться во всем. Возился бы со своими носорогами, а нас не трогал, дал самим решать, что делать… А то помощи от них не дождешься, а вот как ругать — так это завсегда. Небось еще и сегодня за самодеятельность отругают, вот увидишь.</p>
<p>Она отбросила с глаз совершенно отсыревшую челку и, устало улыбнувшись, сверилась с картой на телефоне. Джейсон и так знал, что идут они верно, но говорить об этом не стал: такие перепроверки ее всегда успокаивали. К тому же ей и правда нужно было выпустить пар. Лав не любила воду и чувствовала себя неуверенной, если попадала в местность, где ее мех легко можно было рассмотреть, а этот район прямо-таки собрал комбо нелюбимых ею вещей.</p>
<p>Будь сейчас лето, она первая неслась бы вперед, незаметная на фоне буро-рыжего и коричневого. Но близился день конца года, и Лав в очередной раз сменила шубку на зимнюю — белую и теплую, чему уже успела повозмущаться. Из-за искусственного климата в Родентии, расположенной в черте Сахара-сити, никогда не бывало холодно, там никогда не выпадал снег, поэтому зимой напарница часто жаловалась, что ей жарко, и умоляла, чтобы ее отправили по какому-нибудь делу в Тундратаун.</p>
<p>Но Джейсон знал, внешне она себе такой нравится куда больше, поэтому и мирится с природной сменой шерсти.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, что случилось с этими детьми? — он решил задать Лав вопрос по делу. — Если правда утащили одичавшие звери, то почему не тронули мать?</p>
<p>— Кто знает? — Лавиния явно не желала упражняться в дедукции. — Вот найдем их и спросим.</p>
<p> Она ступила на подвесной мост, но, сделав несколько шагов, остановилась, придерживая веревку.</p>
<p>— Ты в норме? — с беспокойством спросил Джейсон. — Ты ведь всю ночь дежурила, я только что вспомнил, и тут сразу расследование. Может, тебе отдохнуть?</p>
<p>— Еще чего, — улыбнулась Лав. — И пропустить самое интересное? К тому же не волнуйся, я спала. Что еще было делать, когда ничего не происходило? Проснулась прямо перед твоим приходом и дико разочарована была, что мы за всю ночь так никому и не понадобились.</p>
<p>Демонстрируя, что в порядке, она грациозно пробежалась по мосту, раскачав его так, что проблемы с равновесием начались уже у идущего за ней Джейсона.</p>
<p>— Кстати, знаешь, что мне напоминает вся эта история с экспериментами? Ты не видел фильм «Танатозники»?<a href="#note3"><sup>3</sup></a></p>
<p>Джейсон шагнул вперед, оставляя позади качающийся мост и желая как можно скорее оказаться на твердой земле. К его разочарованию, земля была настолько пропитана влагой, что твердой ее можно было назвать только с натяжкой: не совсем болото, но уже почти.</p>
<p>— Нет, — коротко ответил он. — А о чем там?</p>
<p>— О, ну… Там студенты колледжа заигрались, изображая притворную смерть. Сначала вроде просто хотели кого-то напугать, подсунув ему якобы дохлого опоссума, а потом стали каким-то препаратом закидываться, чтобы и остальные, не опоссумы, могли мертвыми прикинуться. Белка, волк, бобер там были точно, не помню, кто еще… И закончилось у них все плохо, кажется. Не знаю, я совсем немного не досмотрела, родители телик выключили.</p>
<p>— Ну, надеюсь, у нас закончится лучше, — прервал ее Джейсон, потому что они как раз дошли до места, отмеченного на карте. — Смотри, мы пришли.</p>
<p>Никаких следов от коляски там, конечно, уже не было, все смыло водой. Самой коляски, как он втайне надеялся, не было тоже.</p>
<p>Обидно. Он ведь видел в видео, что на одного одичавшего — если тут действительно замешаны они — приходился десяток зверей вполне в своем уме. Они вполне могли бы вернуть детей на прежнее место, да и одичавший зверь, хлебнув противоядия, тоже мог это сделать.</p>
<p>«Если только не случилось самого худшего», — змеей проскользнула непрошеная мысль, и Джейсон очень медленно двинулся вперед по дороге, вглядываясь в каждый призрачный след и ища зацепки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда дорожный указатель сообщил ему, что до станции метро «Переулок лиан» осталось недалеко, Лав вдруг схватила его за плечо и развернула в сторону.</p>
<p>— Ты видишь? — выдавила она. — Вон там. Глаза.</p>
<p>Зрение у Джейсона было неважное, как и у всех хомяков, хотя годы эволюции улучшили его, да еще наградили даром различать цвета. Обоняние и слух за те же годы эволюции, наоборот, притупились.</p>
<p>Но Джейсон все равно в первую очередь зверя не увидел — почувствовал.</p>
<p>Тяжелые лапы ступали по земле. Тяжелое дыхание вырывалось из пасти.</p>
<p>Потом сквозь заросли проступило рыжее с черными полосами и блеснули золотые глаза бенгальского тигра, который с рыком бросился к ним. Джейсон побежал, не успев даже отметить мысленно, что бежит, а Лав перемещается длинными прыжками рядом с ним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рычание позади становилось все громче, а горячее дыхание — все ближе.</p>
<p>Джейсон то и дело оглядывался назад и видел: тигр догоняет. Их скорость не шла ни в какое сравнение с тигриной. Тот давно догнал бы их, если бы не болтающиеся на одной лапе трусы-парашюты, от которых одичавший зверь почему-то не избавился, когда с него слетел налет цивилизованности и он снова встал на все четыре лапы.</p>
<p>Они ему явно мешали, цепляясь за деревья, траву и все подряд, и в других обстоятельствах это было бы даже смешно.</p>
<p>Сейчас Джейсону было не до смеха. Он понимал, Лавиния могла бы бежать гораздо быстрее, она сдерживается только ради него. Если их догонят, это будет только его вина.</p>
<p>Он уже собирался крикнуть ей, чтобы убегала так быстро, как может, не ждала, когда почувствовал, что его подтолкнули в спину и он куда-то летит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Удар о водную гладь канала вышиб из него дыхание, и на секунду Джейсон почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Потом он вынырнул, глотнул воздуха и как-то само собой вышло, что защечные мешки заполнились, и он начал держаться на воде как поплавок. Лав, вынырнув с глубины и посмотрев ему в мордочку, прыснула — должно быть, выглядел он забавно, но в этот момент ему было абсолютно все равно, как он смотрится.</p>
<p>Он и не знал, что так умеет. Если это помогает не утонуть — это прекрасное умение.</p>
<p>Тем более что тигр о них вовсе не забыл и сейчас наворачивал круги по берегу, не желая мочить лапы в ледяной воде и явно пытаясь решить остатками мозга, стоит ли игра свеч или лучше поискать новых жертв.</p>
<p>Вот он наконец решился, тронул воду подушечками, а потом попробовал ринуться в нее во весь опор.</p>
<p>Попробовал — потому что в этот момент его окружили приятели: пума с окрашенной в зеленый челкой, бегемот в наколках, окапи в полосатых гетрах, черный ягуар в кожаной куртке — и набросили на него сеть.</p>
<p>Когда в вену на шее тигра вошла игла, а он вздрогнул и затих, Джейсон понял, что теперь можно плыть к берегу…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вместо одеял им выдали носовые платки со слонами, которые водили хоровод. Наверное, это могло быть унизительно, но в них можно было закутаться полностью, наслаждаясь теплом и ожидая, пока промокший до подшерстка мех высохнет, а потом растереться и встать — уже совсем сухим.</p>
<p>Это было приятно, да и платки были чистыми, а это значило, что их вовсе не хотели оскорбить.</p>
<p>Но когда окапи все же подошел к ним и, подобрав с земли мокрое одеяло, жизнерадостно заявил: «Вы что здесь забыли, мелюзга? Не знали, что это запретная территория?», Джейсон жутко разозлился — и этот юнец так обращается к нему, вполне взрослому хомяку? — и огрызнулся:</p>
<p>— Мы не мелюзга. Мы полицейские. И мы можем вас арестовать за употребление запрещенных веществ и угрозу общественной безопасности. А вы, — он постарался повторить тон окапи, — не знали, что ваши цветочки опасны? Что вы нарушаете закон?</p>
<p>Окапи ничуть не сконфузился, достал из кармана какую-то бумагу с печатями, а потом опять убрал ее, не дав увидеть, чьи подписи на ней стоят.</p>
<p>— Простите, но никакого закона мы не нарушаем. У нас есть на все разрешение. Одна фирма выдала, да и с центральным полицейским участком все согласовано. С настоящими полицейскими, — а вот это было обидно. — И ничьей безопасности мы не угрожаем. Каждый раз тщательно проверяем по городским камерам, чтобы никого незапланированного на территории не было. Так что у нас все тип-топ.</p>
<p>— Да вы просто хайп на своих видео ловите! — воскликнула Лав. — И какой идиот выдал вам разрешение?</p>
<p>— Вовсе не идиот, — окапи раздраженно раздул ноздрю с пирсингом. — Идиот не управлял бы такой крупной компанией. Идиот не хотел бы разнообразить питание жителей Зверополиса. Что же до хайпа — не без того. Совмещаем приятное с полезным, как говорится…</p>
<p>— Приятное? — Лав совсем взорвалась. — Да что приятного в том, чтобы утратить разум и стать кровожадным психом?</p>
<p>— Ощущение свободы, — просто ответил окапи. — Вы-то сами в жизни хоть раз чувствовали себя полностью свободными? Я вот — всего однажды. Когда пробовал эту штуку. Тогда я был уже не Конрадом, пищевым технологом — стажером, у которого куча обязанностей и никакого счастья. Я стал кем-то, кто чувствует каждый звук мира, у кого внутри кипит кровь, и он в совершенном восторге от всего. Вы не представляете, с каким кайфом я помогал разрабатывать новую добавку. Ее ведь даже пара копов Буйволсона ждали! И что плохого в том, что народ Зверополиса немного раскрепостился бы? Я как раз и боролся за то, чтобы снизить эффект. И мне обещали, что я лично буду контролировать, все ли предупреждения проставлены.</p>
<p> Он нагнулся и подобрал пакет, выпавший из кармана Джейсона.</p>
<p>— Но без подготовки с этими цветами лучше быть поосторожнее. Зачем вы их раскрошили, например? В таком виде они и через кожу потихоньку просачиваются, хотя и не через пакет. И нюхать их тоже не стоит, такой мелочи, как вы, крышу даже от пары вдохов может сорвать.</p>
<p>Джейсон посмотрел на него, на пакет, на карман, откуда только что доставалось разрешение, и твердым голосом попросил:</p>
<p>— Покажите нам, пожалуйста, ваше разрешение еще раз. Какой там, говорите, фирмой оно выдано?</p>
<p>Хомяк внутри его головы — иногда в минуты раздумий Джейсон визуализировал, как он там бежит — развил в мысленном колесе просто реактивную скорость.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Когда они снова подходили к поместью «Сатин», был уже вечер. Закатное солнце отражалось в окнах, и казалось, глаза этого великолепного дома кровоточат.</p>
<p>Уходя отсюда утром, они не знали почти ничего, и потому это место казалось просто роскошным — чем-то таким, чего у них не будет никогда.</p>
<p>Теперь, после всех разговоров и всех выяснений Джейсон был очень рад, что такого у него никогда не будет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поднимать молоточек и ждать, пока им откроют, в этот раз не понадобилось. Достаточно было просто чуть тронуть дверь, и она распахнулась сама — точь-в-точь как в десятках ужастиков про стремные дома, которые он видел в жизни.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, хозяин дома, неподвижно застывший у статуэтки Карбыша, точно как будто брал уроки у актеров оттуда. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, усов почти не осталось — возникало чувство, что часть он обстриг, а остальные просто выдернул с мясом, а глаза походили на стеклянные. Как у чучел из музея естественной истории.</p>
<p>— Что вы делаете? — тихо спросила Лав, поднимая пистолет на всякий случай.</p>
<p>Хью безжизненным голосом ответил: «Прошу моего бога вернуть моих детей» — и только после этого вскочил с колен, крича:</p>
<p>— Почему вы здесь? Вы же должны быть моим подношением! Как он исполнит мою просьбу без подарка?! — он снова схватился за щеку и в исступлении выдернул один из последних усов. — Просто усов не хватит, чтобы все сработало!</p>
<p>— Что значит «вашим подношением»? — Джейсон тоже приготовил оружие и сделал несколько осторожных шагов, подбираясь к сумасшедшему ближе. «И такое бывает от поклонения Карбышу? Теперь я еще больше рад, что моя семья никогда не была религиозной».</p>
<p>— Я сунул вам, придуркам, цветок и послал туда, где объектом эксперимента сегодня должен был быть Рокки. Думал, что он с вами справится в любом случае, а если нанюхаетесь цветка и одуреете, то все будет даже проще… Я все это рассказал Карбышу и пообещал, что так и выйдет. — Хью вцепился лапами теперь уже в роскошную шерсть на голове и выдрал целый клок. — Как я ему теперь объясню, почему не получилось? Как он теперь вернет мне малышей?</p>
<p>— Ваши дети мертвы, — мягко произнесла Лав. — Ваша жена убила их.</p>
<p> «Съела. Более точное слово».</p>
<p>Перед глазами Джейсона вновь замелькали образы. Вот он осторожно спрашивает Конрада, не видели ли они зеленую коляску, не брал ли ее кто-то из них, не слышал ли кто писка новорожденных слепых хомяков. Вот ему отвечают, что писка не слышали, но можно все проверить по камерам…</p>
<p>Вот они вытаскивают коляску из глубокого оврага и видят, что она пуста. Только половинка голого розового тельца, на котором видны следы крохотных зубов, и брызги крови на подушках говорят о том, что там когда-то были маленькие хомяки… Ему никогда не хотелось знать про свой народ ничего такого, что он понял в тот момент.</p>
<p>— Вы выбросили коляску в овраг Тропического леса, верно? Чтобы защитить жену, — констатировал факт Джейсон. — И попытались свалить все на одичавших животных и отвлечь внимание погибшими полицейскими? Так?</p>
<p> Хью кивнул, едва ли даже осознавая, что делает это.</p>
<p>— Но ваша жена ведь даже не была виновата. К ней как-то попал цветок, правда? — подхватила его мысль Лав. — Это ночные горлодеры сделали. Не она.</p>
<p>Джейсон не сомневался, что Хью подтвердит и это, но он внезапно возразил:</p>
<p>— В том-то и дело, — тихо сказал он. — Я держал цветы подальше от нее. Не знал, как оно отразится сначала на беременности, потом на кормлении. Все случилось само собой. Может, иногда звериное в нас вылезает просто так. Без всяких причин.</p>
<p>Принятие этого факта, кажется, сломало его совсем. Он перестал протестовать и позволил защелкнуть на запястьях наручники, а когда из комнаты выводили его жену, беспрестанно повторяющую «Это он заставил меня!» и кивающую на статуэтку Карбыша, даже не поднял головы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У них все-таки появился повод применить наручники, но сейчас это почему-то совсем не радовало Джейсона. Он отпустил кнопку на диктофоне в виде колоска в кармане — по урокам Джуди, он записал все признание мистера Корнвуда до последнего слова. Потом нашел в телефоне номер психиатрической клиники Cliffside Asylum.</p>
<p>Насколько он знал, Мэдж, местный врач — барсук, была хорошим доктором.</p>
<p>— Кому ты звонишь? — спросила Лав, подойдя сзади.</p>
<p>— Психиатру из «Клиффсайда». Если получится договориться, может, прямо сейчас удастся их к ней доставить. Вдруг она сможет им помочь?</p>
<p>— Хомяки тоже бывают страшными зверями, да? — невесело ухмыльнулась Лав.</p>
<p>— Ты даже не представляешь, — отозвался он. — Мы всегда были одиночками, но у нас полно легенд о сражениях насмерть брата с братом, супругов или сестры с сестрой. До крови, до смерти. И если он прав… Если звериное может полезть из нас в любой момент, может, это как раз тебе стоило бы меня опасаться.</p>
<p>Лав прильнула к нему со спины, обвив хвостом.</p>
<p>— Ну, во-первых, не в любой. Как я поняла, у Голди как минимум была депрессия, так что такое не вылезает ни с того ни с сего. И неужели ты думаешь, я не замечу, если с тобой будет что-то не так? Мы с тобой напарники теперь. Мы связаны. Так что уж поверь, я не позволю тебе чокнуться. И знаю — ты тоже сделаешь это для меня.</p>
<p> Ответа она вряд ли ждала. И так все знала.</p>
<p>«Конечно. Конечно, сделаю».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>от латинского Mustela erminea — горностай.</p>
<p><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>2</sup>тупайи — зверьки, похожие на лемуров или африканских прыгунчиков, рекордсмены по устойчивости к спирту. Питаются нектаром бертамовой пальмы, содержание алкоголя в котором доходит до 3,8%.</p>
<p><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup>аллюзия на фильм «Коматозники», танатоз — мнимая смерть, защитный механизм у некоторых видов животных вроде ужей или опоссумов.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>